


Память Черной Луны

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Когда-то они были драконами...
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158632
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Память Черной Луны

**Author's Note:**

> Memory of the black moon (they were once dragons)

[](https://ibb.co/tDPr0py)


End file.
